Green Bean
by Lilylovesbones
Summary: Takes place after "Salvation".Oliver's still missing and Chloe is trying to find him with the help of the League:Bart, AC, Victor, Dinah and new member Mia are ready to sacrife their lives to find their leader and bring him home. Inspired by Comicon promo
1. Chapter 1

-I need to find Oliver. RIGHT NOW!-

She was in pain. Lot of pain. She was shot, stabbed, thrown out of very tall buildings, but it all seemed nothing compared to what she was feeling now. For God's sake, she had died before but it never hurt so much. Clark freaking out and Lois babbling weren't helping either.

The only one who looked calm was Bart and she would have laughed about the situation if she had not been so focused on what she was doing now.

-Chlo, you need to breathe. I'm going to inject something to help you, but I need you to stop fighting the pain for at least a minute-

-Believe I am trying to breathe. I just CAAAAN'T- Lois stopped babbling to reach her cousin's hand, trying to ease the pain. She would have gladly swapped places with her little cousin to take it all away from her. Chloe had been through a lot in the past two year and she didn't need to be pressured more.

-Ok. Chlo, look at me. Smallville is going to find him, right?-Lois shot a killing glance to her super-boyfriend to be sure he understood that he HAD to find Oliver or would have to face the consequences.

-Uffff…ok…ufff….Clark, you have AUGH…ufff….you have to check the screen-ordered Chloe. A loud scream followed Emil's injection into Chloe's body and then a muffled "Sorry" was heard coming from the doctor.

Bart was pacing back and forth, unable to help because of the shock. When he was scared or under pressure he acted very calm: he simply couldn't help his feet from not moving. He hated seeing the strong woman known has Watchtower going through so much.

Oliver had been MIA for six months now and there was no sign of him. Chloe and the League had been looking everywhere, threatened anyone and they never stopped doing so; AC, Bart, Victor and the others all moved into watchtower to be all together in one single place. Even Lois was now an active part of the team: finding out who Clark really was and what her cousin's work consisted in made it pretty much of impossible to keep her out the League's business.

That morning had started like any other. Victor turned on the PCs checking on news, AC went to the swimming pool to keep active and Bart raced to Mexico to get the breakfast. Clark and Lois didn't show up, they were working on a big article and couldn't get away from the informer's back.

Lately was tired, so she didn't worry when her back started hurting. It was making her nervous so she kicked the boys out and crashed on the couch with the universal keyboard in her hands. She had fallen asleep, tears streaming down her eyes: no news of Oliver. She was usually strong in front of her boys but she couldn't help crying when she was alone because she felt even more alone. She had finally found someone to be herself with, she was learning to open her heart again and yet destiny came to get HER Oliver.

Pain. That's what woke her up. It was too much to handle, so she got to her phone and called Emil to make him rush to watchtower. ASAP.

-I'm going, ok? Bart, you're coming?-Clark couldn't stand watching her like this anymore. He had to get out, he had to find him for her. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

-Nah, I'm fine with 'licious here. Plus, don't think your girl can stand Chlo crushing her hand for longer and so I think I'm going to take her place-Bart answered. He was nervous, anyone could sense it, even Lois who had met the kid just a few months earlier.

-He's right. I need him her to take her hand because she's actually starting to kill me here- said Lois trying to calm everybody.

Chloe couldn't help but smile a little bit watching them: they were worried and they were there to help her out. She was scared and she wasn't afraid to let the others know. At least not today.

Clark disappeared. Bart and Lois swapped places. And Chloe felt that it was time to end it. She decided she would stop fighting the pain and see what happened. So she focused on Lois, her big cousin who was putting ice on her most-certainly broken hand, on Bart, the little brother she never had now whispering jokes into her ear to calm her down. She thought about her boys coming back into her life and being there in the time of need, never leaving her side in all those months she acted as a fury looking for their leader. Clark came back into her life and realized that he had been an ass with her, so Chloe watched him making up for it. And then Oliver's image hit her like a bullet in the chest: the last words he spoke to her, those feelings she tried to hide for so long finally coming out but with the worst timing ever. She knew it would've been easier to let go if he had been with her. He would have found the right words, the right move to soothe her and to make her relax. But he wasn't there and she knew it.

She had to be strong because they all counted on her: Chloe Ann Sullivan, Watchtower, a woman born to protect secrets and help saving the world, someone who could be trusted in any situation. She was Chloe, she was an heroine.

-I've got to focus- she told herself out loud. Bart was startled at first because she had stopped talking for a few minutes now, but he then regained his self-control.

-You're right, 'licious. You have to focus 'cause there's no way you can make it without being completely on it. Lois and I are going to be the all time, we ain't leaving your side, we're going to be here the all time- he tried to reassure her.

-Yeah, we're here-Lois stood up from the chair and reached for Chloe's other hand.

-Emil, I'm ready- Chloe said sure of herself.

When Clark came back it was over. There was silence everywhere except some sobs coming from Lois's direction: he had hardly ever seen her cry so it froze him where he stood. Emil was nowhere to be seen but all his stuff was still located on the floor where Chloe stood when he left. He asked Lois if she was ok and when she answered with one of her characteristic "Positive" he headed for the bedroom Chloe had created during Watchtower's renovation.

-It was terrible, dude-Bart welcomed him. He was sitting in a chair next to the door watching over Chloe's body.

Clark sat next to her trying not to move her.

-Olivia-

-What?-asked Clark.

-Her name. It's Olivia- said Chloe slightly smiling-I think it suits her. And I think Oliver will like it-

-It will help his ego grow!-Clark said grinning.

-Nothing in the warehouse?-asked Chloe hopeful. When he didn't respond she simply started talking again-Emil said she is great, even though she came a few weeks earlier. He ordered me to take her to the hospital for some tests but I didn't want her to see a place like that so soon-

-I understand you-he said.

-It means that from now on I get to call you mamacita and you can't protest thanks to this lovely young lady- Bart decided it was time to sneak in the conversation-She is going to save me whenever I get in trouble with her mama, right girl?-

The little girl cooed slightly and drifted back to sleep.

-He is so confident because she grasped his finger when he brought her to me. Olivia isn't going to save you, Oliver would not allow her to-Chloe's smile died as soon as she spoke- If he ever gets to even see her-

-We're going to find him- said Clark and Bart together.

-All you have to do now is focus on little Miss Olivia Sullivan!-said Clark picking the baby up-

-Her surname's going to be Queen. No matter what, Oliver's her father and I want her to have something from him-explained Chloe and Clark could just nod.

Lois got into the room with Ac and the rest of the League: she had finally stopped crying for happiness so she decided to join her baby cousin and her baby niece.

-They desperately wanted to meet her-she said grinning madly.

AC and Victor approached Clark to see the little girl and started talking to her with rather stupid voices making everybody laugh. Dinah and Mia, who had now joined the team, looked from afar waiting to be able to get the girl from Clark's hands.

-Hello, little miss. Let me introduce myself. I'm uncle Victor and this one smelling like a fish next to me is uncle Arthur!-they couldn't stop behaving like this. That's what they were and Chloe wouldn't have had them any other way.

-Guys, let me introduce Olivia Marian Sullivan-Queen-


	2. Chapter 2

SIX MONTHS PRIOR

He was gone. Oliver Jonas Queen, CEO of Queen Industry in the morning, Green Arrow at night had simply disappeared. And that was absolutely not good, especially since Chloe Sullivan just told him she was in love with him.

She had buried her husband, one Jimmy Olsen, less than a year before and she had sworn that there was no chance she was going to fall in love again. Except that now-missing Mr. Queen was something she had not considered: he and his stupid, charming look and dashing smile. She was perfectly happy (well, sort of happy) without him but, no, he had to make her fall in love with him.

Chloe was as guilty as Oliver, she was actually the first one to suggest to have a friend-with-benefit sort of relationship, no strings at all, "Keep things simple" she said. Big mistake.

Lois told her it was impossible not to love him, but she was sure she could make it. Love Oliver Queen was not in her plans; not now, not ever. But, alas, she had been a fool: how could she possibly not fall head over heels with someone who completely understood her? She could be her real self around him, without worrying about what she said or worked on. They were a perfect match, indeed.

"Chloe, I love you"

Those magic three little words she was so afraid to hear were now tormenting her. She shouldn't have been so stupid to be scared of her feelings, she was supposed to tell him earlier, not last minute as it happened.

-You with us, 'Licious?-

Bart recalled her back to reality. It was no time to think of "What ifs", they had a work to do and they needed her. Her boys were all in front of her, waiting for orders and tasks to accomplish trying to help her finding their leader.

-Yeah, some sort of reverie. Now, back to work: Dinah, I need you to contact your informer from Paris and ask him about strange movements going on. AC, you and Bart are leaving tomorrow morning for New York. Their new hero, Spiderman, has got some problem and I want you to go and help him: try to recruit him if you can, let him understand why a team is good thing to consider. Mia, you are flying to Star City first thing in the morning to check on Queen Industry. Oliver's secretary will be at airport waiting for you to explain you what to do. All clear?-Chloe never stopped for breathing during her speech. They simply nodded and left to get ready.

-What should I exactly do?-Mia was a little bit surprised when she heard what her mission consisted in. She had no idea of what she was supposed to do.

-I don't know exactly. But I think Mrs. Reynolds will be able to explain it to you. Mostly you will have to check on the house, I think-

Chloe never took her eyes off the computer. She had been working non-stop for days and her health and mind were starting to resent of the situation. Her back didn't stop hurting, she often felt dizzy and kept on throwing up. She needed to stop, even if it meant wasting hours checking on Oliver: he would have killed her for stressing herself so much.

-Go resting Chloe. I'll patrol-she hadn't noticed Clark standing next to the door. He wasn't wearing his new costume so he wasn't there for work. Lately, whenever an emergency happened Clark rushed right away to Chloe to ask information, wearing his home-made costume.

-I can't. I just can't. When I close my eyes I think of some way t find him. Earlier, talking about the missions, I had to force myself to say his name-

-I know. But when he comes back, because I assure you, he IS coming back, he'll have my head for not forcing you to sleep-Clark said chuckling. It was hard watching his best friend like this. When Jimmy died she just went on, kept on living her life and hiding her pain behind her strong façade. Now, losing Oliver was killing her.

-Ok-she smiled back-You convinced me. But I'm running back as soon as I hear a blip, got me?-

-Yes, ma'am. Now go and crash on your bed-

Chloe waved Clark goodbye and headed to her new bedroom: since Oliver's disappearance a few weeks before she had moved to Watchtower, renewed head to toe to create a house-like place. The walls were painted in light-green, the floor was covered in pine wood and two big windows allowed the light in; the bed was big enough for three people and, as soon as she laid down, she realized she really missed the comfort.

As she missed something else. Her period!

She needed a calendar, right away. She hadn't thought of it at all, she didn't have the time to think about it with all that was going on. She couldn't…there was no way she was…what if…

She grabbed her wallet and headed for the first Chemists'. Less than fifteen minutes later she was back at watchtower anxiously eyeing the stick in her hand. The result came out.

NOW

Two little ears, two little green eyes, a pretty nose and a beautiful dimple on her chin. Chloe Sullivan was now sure that her daughter was the most perfect baby she had ever seen. She slept at night and she hardly fussed during the day, she loved being surrounded by all her aunts and uncles and she especially adored when Bart paid particular attention to her.

Olivia was just a few weeks old and she was already the League's mascot, everybody adored her and couldn't help being drawn to her. That meant a lot of baby sitters when Chloe was needed on the field or when she had something to do to help finding Oliver.

Although being a new mother, something she really adored, Chloe wanted to find her baby's father because their daughter needed a dad and she needed the man she loved.

It was a rather warm night, so Chloe decided to take Olivia for a stroll: the little girl kept on moving her eyes around watching what surrounded her. A gust of wind made Bart's presence clear. Usually the boys preferred being around when she was alone with the baby to keep them safe and controlled.

-Shouldn't you be patrolling?-

-Nah, switched with AC-he took her hand and kissed it, as he usually did to greet her- Hello, Livia. So, how's my green bean?-

-Are you trying to find her a nickname already? She's just three weeks old, Bart!-said Chloe grinning.

-Never too soon, Mamacita. But I think I'll stuck with green bean for a while-

They were interrupted by a small gurgle.

-See? She likes it!-he said kissing Olivia on the head- Anyway…I just came to tell you that tonight Mia and I are going out for dinner and we're probably going to be late-

Chloe turned to face him smiling. She had seen them getting attached but she didn't know that they were actually dating. She was glad that they had finally found someone to be with.

-I'm happy you're going out together. Don't worry for us: I'll take a coffee and then I'm getting this little miss home-

Bart waved goodbye and disappeared in the dark. Olivia had fallen asleep and was now resting peacefully chewing her thumb. God, she was gorgeous.

-Trust me, little one, I'm gonna get your daddy back. I swear- Chloe said fixing her blanket. She had managed to find a little Robin Hood's puppet. She was walking to her apartment, eager to check the new files Victor cracked out of Tess' pc when she saw it in a comic shop. She simply had to get it.

Olivia was hugging it with all her strength and Chloe couldn't help thinking that she definitely was her father's daughter.

DRIIIIN DRIIIN

-Chloe Sullivan, who's speaking?-

-Chlo, it's Clark-

-Hey! I'm having a walk with Olivia. Care to join us?-she wasn't surprised to hear from him. The boys were keeping them constantly under control- I was thinking 'bout an off-season ice cream!-

-Chloe…-

-Ok, bring Lois and I'll buy her coffee cake-God, those two were stuck with glue nowadays!

-We found Oliver-


	3. Chapter 3

It was good to be home after so many months trapped somewhere unknown. As soon as Clark found him (he had never been happier to see the alien boy before!) he knew he was going home. He was going back to his life, his friends, his sidekick.

Now, crashed on the couch, Oliver stood waiting for Chloe to appear and welcome him back home.

He was a mess: he had never been so hurt before, usually he was back from patrol with a few cuts and bruises, sometimes a swollen ankle after all the running. The broken arm and the deep wound in the chest reminded him that this time he nearly didn't make it; he was going to beg for death, the pain was too much to handle and it wasn't worth fighting it. But two big green eyes that kept on appearing into his mind kept him going.

-She's going to kill you, you know?-even though he had just come back, Victor started immediately to tease him helped by AC. God, he had missed them. He had missed even Bart!

-Yeah, I know- his eyes darted up looking for her and he was disappointed to see that his Chloe was nowhere to be found; she usually spent hours inside Watchtower, always ready to action and reaction when needed. Yet, she was not there. Maybe she had not missed him, maybe what she told was not true, just something spoken in a moment of panic. Maybe….maybe she had moved on.

He was alone, Clark told him that Chloe had been called and she was coming in around ten minutes. He thanked him and asked to be left alone, Oliver wanted to be with just Chloe after so much time and the boys understood him: they greeted him again and left to go on their path.

Silence was a good thing to hear, where he had been there was always too much noise, people screaming and begging everywhere. Sometimes he thought he would have never heard silence again. That's why he didn't notice her at first: she had always been a quiet sort of girl but he usually managed to hear her coming.

-You are aware of the fact that you scared the hell out of me, right?- he could sense tears in her voice. Oliver reluctantly opened his eyes and saw her: she had not changed very much during the past six months, her hair was just a little bit longer and her curves were a little bit more marked than he remembered. She was still damn gorgeous in his eyes.

-I'm sorry, sidekick. I wouldn't have left, but some nasty lady wanted my company-he tried to sit up but his ribs were not doing so good and he had to stop halfway. She sat by his side and kissed him gently on the cheek and then reconnected her eyes with his.

-You're never going to leave me again, you heard me. I'm not allowing you to leave me all by myself, not ever-she couldn't help but notice that his face was covered in blood and there were so many cuts that she stopped counting them when she reached ten.

Oliver simply nodded and reached for her hand; it was good to feel her again, to be able to touch her soft skin and feel her shiver under his soft pressure. He caressed her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb trying to see if he had remembered her well into his dream; as soon as he felt the microscopic scar behind her ear he was sure that his memory was still working, and pretty good too.

-I'm not going anywhere. But we need to find them-

-And I'm here to help you. Oliver…I need to tell you something-

"Here we are" he thought. She had moved on, she was so going to tell him that she had found someone new, someone better while he was missing. He knew he wasn't worth her but he thought that, somehow, he had managed to create a little space for him inside her heart.

-I know what you're thinking and, no, I haven't found someone knew. Well, technically I did, but not in the way you think. It's not…what you could call a love story. Of course I love this new situation I'm in…we're in. You're going to be mad and I'm just confusing you and…-

-Sidekick, you're babbling. And yes, you are confusing me right now-he tried to calm her down but she had suddenly stood up and started walking back and forth-You're giving me an headache with all your walking-

-Sorry!-she sat down immediately, not wanting to cause him more pain.

-Starting over…you met someone. And you like the situation. He…is he treating you well?- he hoped that, after telling her how he felt, she could start thinking seriously about a relationship but being kidnapped didn't help their already complicated situation.

-This is not going how I imagined. It's better if I show you-Chloe said getting up again. Oliver tried to follow but, again, his ribs stopped him and he let out a loud scream. He lied down on his back and told Chloe that whoever she wanted to show him she had to drag him there.

-I won't have to drag her-was her simple answer.

HER? Was his Chloe? Nah, she couldn't be, he was sure. His thoughts were swirling around into his mind so he didn't notice Chloe coming back holding something covered into a little yellow blanket.

-Oliver, this is what stole my heart-she said while bending the bundle out to him. He instinctively caught it in his arm and gave a full look to what he was now holding: it was a little baby with two gorgeous green eyes full of curiosity staring at him. He could say it was a girl from her little pink pajamas and he was immediately drawn to her, she had something that attracted him against his will and Oliver couldn't say exactly what it was. Then he looked better at the baby's eyes just to look immediately back to Chloe's. Brown met green and he knew, he knew that this baby was a new reason to keep fighting, to keep getting bruised and scarred. Just to build a better world for her and for her mama, his sidekick. His family.

-Hello-his voice was trembling, emotion filling his words-I am…I think…no, I'm sure that I am your daddy-his right hand moved to touch the girl's features but was stopped before the arrival point: the baby had trapped his middle finger and was now chewing it.

-She already has you trapped around her little finger-happy tears were coming down her eyes, she sat next to them and watched while the father met his daughter. They were so beautiful together, she could see Oliver being very careful not to hurt her, his eyes roaming to check that she was healthy Lois was absolutely right, she had no doubt now, that he was going to be a good father, maybe a little bit overprotective but great nonetheless.

-Her name is Olivia. Lois told me you wanted a little junior and I thought that calling her that could've made you happy-

-I'm very happy-he said kissing her hand-How could I be not?-

And it was true. For the first time in years he was ecstatic and just because he was now surrounded by the most beautiful girls he had ever seen…and they were only his.


	4. Chapter 4

He was confined.

Or so Emil told him to be sure he didn't even try to move: Chloe would have never allowed him out of bed if the doctor said he couldn't. So here he was, lying on his king size bed watching his daughter playing with her little fox puppet and trying not to look too amazed by her. She did really look a lot like her mother, not that he complained (he really adores her mother), but there were some parts of Olivia that screamed "QUEEN" all around: the little dimple on her chin, to start with, definitely came from his side of the family, her hair were brownish just like his and he could swear that she would later become a brunette. She was indeed the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. He had never been too much around kids; he didn't think he was the daddy-type, so he couldn't judge. All he knew was that his daughter was the most gorgeous girl on Earth. With her mom, obviously.

-She's not going to disappear, you know?-

Chloe Sullivan was absolutely radiant: she smiled more, she laughed more and she was happy all the time and just because the man she loved was back. She had been watching them for a few minutes now, certain that Oliver wouldn't notice with Olivia in the same room. Since he came back, a few weeks earlier, Oliver could not stay away from their daughter for more than a few minutes; he was, as some could call him, the most overprotective parent she had ever seen, he even surpassed the General, she dared say.

Olivia had been playing on the bed, stopping just a few times to grab her dad's finger, chew it for a second, then go back to her games short moments later and giggle some more noticing her big toe. In the meantime Oliver watched completely captured by the little girl: Chloe noticed how Oliver watched her intensely, as if trying to understand the meaning of life itself.

-I am going to make sure of that. She-he took her in his arms and stood up-Is going to be the most protected girl on the planet. I am going to watch over her and, when I'm not here, I'll order all your aunts and uncles to be there for you and your mom- he stopped in front of Chloe and kissed her lightly on the lips.

-I'm afraid to find out how you're going to deal with her future boyfriends-Chloe said smiling and cuddling her daughter. Oliver simply frowned: he didn't want to think about her growing up, not now that she was so young.

They headed for the kitchen and Oliver put Olivia in her crib as she was falling asleep and he didn't want to wake her up abruptly. He watched her as she drifted in a peaceful sleep and then joined Chloe at the coffee table.

-You heard 'bout Mia and Bart?-he asked her. Since he had nothing to do and all his work had been taken care of, all Oliver could do was gossiping. When she shook her head he decided to share the latest news with her-As it seems, Olivia will soon have a play mate-

-Mia's pregnant?-she asked shocked. She was too young and she was a lot concerned: those two were troublemakers and she didn't know if they could handle a baby on their own.

-Yeah. Believe me, I had the same reaction when Bart confessed it to me: he even asked my permission to marry her! Me!-

She wasn't really surprised: Bart knew that Oliver was like a big brother to Mia and she considered him her only family, it was just natural for him to ask Oliver for his permission.

-What did you say to him?-she said standing up and looking for Olivia's dummy. She knew that her daughter would wake any minute now to claim it because she really couldn't sleep without it.

-That it wasn't up to me but if Mia did say yes, he had our permission-he answered handing her the dummy.

She simply nodded at his statement and thought about Mia and Bart: they were young, inexperienced and in constant danger. Someone would always try to hurt them and with a baby on the way they could not risk their life as often as they now did. They would have to be careful even in the future to be sure not to live their child an orphan. They definitely could not have a child.

-They'll keep the baby-Oliver said taking his chair and putting it in front of Olivia's crib.

-Hum?-she was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't hear him.

-I know what are you thinking about and they are going to keep their child. Just as you did-

-Things are different-

-How?-

-We're older-she spat back.

-Age doesn't matter. We both know that Bart and Mia know more things that other kids their age. Plus, you're young too but here you are, dealing with a child and an injured boyfriend, handling the whole situation great-he suddenly stood up to walk towards Chloe and surrounding her with his arms-When you found out about Olivia didn't you think about the danger?-

-Of course I did. That was the first thing I thought about-she said trying to chase away the memories of their months apart.

-And what did make you realize that having her wouldn't have been that bad?-

-That she might've been the only thing I had left of you-she stated not turning around to make sure he didn't see her tears. Chloe didn't want him to know how scared and sad she had felt because she knew he would've started to feel guilty.

- I'm here now, with both of you. But you have to understand that we won't be here forever, she won't always have one of us to rely on-she was starting to protest but he shut her up- I'm only saying that what we do, as great and good as it can be, is not something safe and I don't know if we'll ever see our children grown up. Yet, she is here, breathing and living like a normal child with normal parents-

-We're not normal-she turned around and smiled lightly.

-I know. And she isn't going to be either because, having great parents like us, makes her great-

-Vain much!-she grinned.

-Come on, you love me for being so-he said kissing her. He cupped her cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb-Plus, I've already ordered her a compound bow-

-Oliver, she's four months old!-she protested.

-Give her a few months and she'll start walking. When you're destined to be an archer you'd better start young!-he let go of Chloe and approached the yellow crib in which Olivia was sleeping soundly-You're going to be a great new Arrow, Liv-

Author's Note:

I really want to thank all those who like my story so far and I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. I was thinking about two more chapters, maybe about Mia and Bart's wedding and then another that takes place a few years later (tell me what you think about it).

Considering that during summer I can hardly go to sleep I made a little trailer for this fic and put it on Youtube, so here's the link: .com/watch?v=1X30NtpmVKc&feature=youtube_gdata

Plus a particular thanks to those who stopped by and reviewed:

epic sweetness712

mybadd

Stop Dreaming

Preternatural Novel's

Chlollie4eva


	5. Chapter 5

Children always wonder how can their parents be so different from them. Those little similarities other catch that we won't see are too difficult to admit.

She has always heard her friends complaining about what others saw in them that was in common with their parents: she didn't complain because she knew that others were right.

She had her mother's eyes, her curiosity and passion for writing. Every single hospital in her two home towns had hosted her at least once: every single doctor in Star City and Metropolis knew who she was. She did inherit her mom's ability of getting in trouble and all the people who knew her mom told her that. She didn't mind having some traits that her mom had, but she preferred what she got from her dad.

A small dimple on her chin, two big eyes and a grin that could lighten everybody's mood: wherever she went she was able to make others laugh. She had a strong sense of justice, she would die for her family and she promised to protect the world with all herself.

Olivia Sullivan-Queen was a lucky girl for she was the most loved girl on Earth. Her parents were ready to kill for her safety, she had loads of uncles and aunts always there when she needed and three little brothers who loved to drive her mad. Her two best friends were the other part of herself and were constantly helping her out from her troubles.

-You don't have to go, you know?- he alway managed to sneak in without being heard.

-We both know I have to, dad- she could say that her father was doing everything in his power not to bond her somewhere to forbid her to leave.

-I know, but couldn't you pick up another college? Somewhere nearer?- he said.

-Yeah, nearer. And maybe with a few superheroes patrolling over the city, right dad?-

-I just wonder why didn't you pick up Columbia. Or Berkley, here in California. Hell, I would have been happy with MetU too-

-I think that the fact that you just mentioned places where leagues member live explains it all, dad. I'm going to Seattle because is the only superhero-free city in the US-she sais smiling gently at her father.

-I wish you chose somewhere where I know you'd be protected. You're my baby girl, after all-he said standing up and hugging her.

-Dad, I'll always be your baby girl. I don't think Connor would like to fill in that space so you don't have to worry. Plus, Henry is coming with me and if I ever get in trouble I just have to scream for uncle Clark, right?-

She had it all planned, just like her mom. Oliver couldn't believe that the wonderful young woman was once the small bundle of brown hair he used to hold. She was way taller then when she was six, her hair was cut just under her ears and they were a brownish-blond sort of color. She reminded him of his mom Laura when she was alive.

Seeing her packing away her life from her bedroom at the mansion was hurting him more than he'd ever thought: this was his girl going away, not some sort of stranger. Olivia was the only one always siding with him, his boys too fond of their mom to betray her for him. They used to spend their sunday's afternoons practicing with the bow or having some sort of karate/kick boxing match with Chloe watching them with a scared face 'till the end. He used to bring her with him in the office whenever he could, something he kept on doing when Connor and the twins joined them four and eight years later.

-You are thinking about my childhood, aren't you?-and here again, his daughter reading his mind like the pages of an open book.

He simply nodded. Oliver didn't want to sadden her with his memories. He watched her finishing putting her clothes in her second bag (he wondered how she managed to fit all her wardrobe in those bags) and then, like he used to do when she was a child, he kissed her forehead.

-You are going to be careful, won't you?-

-I'm always careful!-she retorted.

-Oh, yeah, right. Tell Emil that!- he bent down and got one of the bags, Olivia stopped him before he could get the other one.

-Watch it, Arrow. Your reflex aren't the same-she joked.

-Oi, Ace. Ain't twenty, you know? Allow me to lose a bit of my old strength-

-Here they come, the Archers-

Gabe Queen watched his father and older sister coming down the stairs and he couldn't help but wonder how his dad was going to cope without Liv. For as long as he knew, his father had always been glued to his eldest child and her departure for college was leaving a empty hole into his old man.

-Funny, Gabriel. Very funny-Olivia said glaring at him. She had never liked that nickname.

-Why, thank you, Green Bean-

Ok, that was even worst. She still wanted to kill her uncle Bart for that stupid nickname he had given her. She wondered how could it have even crossed his mind.

When they entered the living room, they found her mom, Connor, Robert and uncle Bart and aunt Mia. The couple had aged just a little bit since they first met and they still looked as young as ever.

-Where's Henry?- Oliver asked Bart shaking his hand and kissing Mia hello before joining his wife's side.

-Racing Chris and Bess one last time-was Bart's answer.

-Didn't know uncle Clark was here-Olivia said surprised, not understanding why her actual uncle was in California in that exact moment.

-Came by to wish you good luck. And he said Chris could not miss occasion to say bye to his favorite cousin- Chloe explained to her daughter.

Christopher Samuel Kent was Olivia's oldest cousin, adopted son of Clark and Lois Lane-Kent, her uncle and aunt. He was also her best friend and best confident since their birth, somehow always being able to understand when something was wrong with her. He was indeed Lois' son.

-And I won again!-announced Bess Allen victorious. She could see that Chris and Henry had slowed down on purpose to let the ten years-old kid win. They always did it when she was playing, but when it was the two of them...well, people always believed it was a tornado passing.

-Good job, kiddo-

-Thanks, daddy-

Henry reached Olivia and gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

-Watch it, Allen-was Oliver's warning.

-Dad!-

-Ollie!-

Since they first got together, Olivia and Henry had to watch out for Oliver's bursting rage for a boy touching his daughter.

-Sorry, Mr. Queen- was Henry's polite response. Everybody wondered how could he had possibly been so calm with Bart and Mia as parents.

-Think we have to go, Ry-said Olivia trying to quiet everybody.

Henry got her bags and disappeared running, reappearing a few seconds later with four doughnuts and a huge coffee in his hands. He gave Oliver, Bart, Connor and Gabriel a doughnut and put the coffee in Chloe's hands.

-We had breakfast coming here, thought you didn't have the time-was Henry's explanation.

Chloe thanked him and so did the others.

-Mom, look after them, promise?-Olivia asked.

-How could I, without you?-

-You'll be great, as usual-they hugged and then Olivia moved to her brothers.

-Connor, I'll try to be there for the next soccer game, but you have to promise me that I'm coming for a victory-Connor grinned and nodded-Gabriel: you're the wise one, so look out for these two-she pointed at the other two-and remember that you are a Queen, so be as normal as possible. Too many freaks into this family-she looked at her brothers-Robbie...just be awesome as usual-

-Nothing to me?-Oliver asked sad.

-Dad, you're going to call me in ten minutes asking me if I'm fine. So I'll just ask Henry to bring me back to show you I'm ok-she said hugging him-Chris, promise me not to kill Ella and Johnny-

-Can't promise. Those two are worst then mom and dad put together when it's about trouble-he said smiling-If you need me, you just have to yell, ok?-

She nodded before hugging him. She watched around one last time, resting her eyes on what was so familiar to her and on what she was going to miss dearly. Then she positioned her arms around Henry's neck and they took off.

-Wow...she's gone-Oliver said breathing again. He didn't even notice he had stopped-Wait, she didn't get her bow...how is she going to prote...-he was stopped by Chloe.

-I already had her sent a new compound bow and a new set of arrows. She's going to be fine, Ollie. She's our daughter after all-

-Yeah...you're right. She' going to be fine. We are going to be fine-he stated.

Chloe asked the others to join her in the kitchen for a cup of coffee and a proper breakfast for her children.

Oliver waited for the other to leave and then reached for his phone in his pocket.

-Twenty minutes...I'm surprised, dad-

-How are you, Green Bean?-

Sorry guys, took me ages to be able to upload. In the end I decided one last chapter would be better. I might decide to write about Bart and Mia in a different fic…what do you think?

Well, hope you liked the story. Leave a comment if you did!

Love


End file.
